


adoption

by committed_quartz



Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, firefam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/committed_quartz/pseuds/committed_quartz
Summary: Not all families are blood related.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Been a while, inspiration has not been finding me but I managed to write 100 words today and here they are! I’m a little rusty so it’s not the best but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

Buck has been on his own since the age of 15 when his parents kicked him out of their house and subsequently their lives. 

Correction, he was on his own.

The 118 changed that for him. They accepted him into their family when he’d almost given up hope that he’d ever find one. They’d been there through all the good times and the bad ones (and there had been some really bad ones over the years). 

That’s why when it comes time for Buck to formally adopt Christopher, they’re all there. Supporting him during the best time of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [committedquartz](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/committedquartz)
> 
> Feel free to send me a prompt or just come and say hi!


End file.
